About Us
his page is all about the Bleach Wiki. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: BR Wiki: Layout Guide- guide to layout and structure of articles. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Bleach Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective *'In-universe:' Articles should be written as if the Bleach world was the real world. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Content Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cussing in Bleach, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Character Status The status of a character in the infoboxes is to be listed only as one of the following: "Fighting (name)", "Healing (name)", "Incapacitated", "Active" or "Deceased". Statistics There are a number of differences in the statistics (weight/height etc) of several characters between the profiles published in the manga volumes, Page Integrity # Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown and is required to be referenced. If it is not referenced, it can and will be removed. Page Edits *There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are to complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. *Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author's reveal things at their own pace. Powers & Abilities *There are to be no opening paragraphs in the Powers & Abilities *Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Powers & Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of we as users cannot take liberties with content. Such as assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series *The Powers & Abilities section has a format that may contain certain classifications where applicable. These classifications are Swordsmanship Specialist (Master, Expert or Average), Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Master, Expert or Average), Kido (Master, Expert or Practitioner), Shunpo/Sonido (Master, Expert or Average), Intellect (Genius, High, Keen or Highly Perceptive), Durability (Immense or Enhanced), Strength (Immense or Enhanced). The overall differences are dependent on what a character is shown or stated to be capable of in these various areas. Average ability is not actually listed with the terms "Swordsmanship Specialist", "Sonido", "Hand-to-Hand Combatant" being used commonly to represent that basic level. :*As far as Intellect the terms Genius/Scientist and Inventor are all synonymous with each other as far as being represented as the highest level of attained or potential intellect and knowledge. High Intellect is a step down in level but is still intellectually formidable though has not been stated outright to possess a higher level. Keen Intellect is a character of sharp and intellectual perceptiveness. While such characters can excel in a certain field they are a step down from High Intellect, largely due to a lack of information and/or instances to determine even higher levels. Highly Perceptive shows intellect and or instinct in an area (such as combat, like how to read combatants motives and skill through simple observation or experience) but not shown or stated to be outright high knowledgeable or intellectual in other areas. (I.e. street smart) :*'Strategist and Tactician' can be used as well, but vary depending on the specific character. (Master or Expert) Strategist are capable of looking at the whole picture (a wide-ranging plan that encompasses the entirety of a given battle/war) where a (Master or Expert) Tactician is concerned with the achievement of the goals set up by the strategy in the battle. There are characters possessing both traits. Captain-rank Shinigami commonly possess both with varying degrees of expertise by dent of their role as captains. Lower officers commonly are shown with a expertise in Tactics as they implement them under the orders of a particular strategy set up by higher officer or while in the middle of battle. *'Immense' is used only for the most powerful characters and only for those who have shown amazing ability comparison to others of similar rank. These points should be easily referenced so that they are accurate without question. (I.E. to be based on fact rather then ones opinion). Fan Fiction & Fan Art #Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. #Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be added. Appearances in Other Media #All information from Bleach movies and video games that conflicts with the main canon established by both the manga (and supported by the anime) will be paced the Appearances in Other Media sections of the pages, not in any other section. Vandalism & Language #Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. (This includes changing back Arrancar names that have been proven to be originally written incorrectly). #This is a encyclopedia of information on Bleach; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. #This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation #Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact). Source Referencing #The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from Tite Kubo and of course our Bleach Retribution Forum. #The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them. Manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. #Tite Kubo's word is law. He created the series, anything he makes in manga/anime or otherwise in relation to Bleach is official if it is confirmed (such as seeing it in print). There is no debating on that point. #All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. Outside References #References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged. Bleach wiki is exclusively about Bleach Retribution. Capitalization of words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: :Arrancar :Espada :Hollow :Human :Shinigami :Quincy :Vizard :Zanpakutō :Shikai :Bankai :Resurrección :Zanpakutō names :Technique names :Character names :Location names Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Creating new pages Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in Bleach Retribution series, may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the story-line, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines it is not worthy. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line Named Attacks All attacks are welcome to have their own personal page as long as: *Is an attack that is used, or can be used by more than one character, such as variations of Cero, Hierro, Kidō spells or etc. *Attacks that are character specific Retributioncan be explained in said character pages and do not require their own. Groups and Organizations Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Below are some examples: *Espada Locations Any location may have is own page as long there is some known information about it, and it is not a subsection of another location. Some examples are: *Las Noches but not tres cifras. *Seireitei but not each individual Division's HQ. Moving Existing Pages Article pages may not be moved without discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked.